Final Fantasy 8 continued: Return of the Sorceress
by Bob Honors
Summary: Dont kill me, it's only my first fic.
1. Return of the Sorceress

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Rinoa screamed as she struggled to push the baby out. The mid-wives were all huddled around her in a desperate attempt to get the baby out. If they didn't get it out soon, she, and the baby, would die. After a couple of minutes, the baby was finally pushed out, and Squall was aloud inside.

"Are you and the baby alright?" He said in a panicked tone.

"We're fine," she replied exhaustedly. "How have you been doing?"

"I couldn't get a wink of sleep; I was too worried about you." After about a couple minutes of Squall making sure Rinoa was okay, Squall settled down.

"So, what do we have?" He asked.

"A little girl! I wonder what we should name her." "I like Melissa. Besides, she does look like one."

"Melissa it is, then."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melissa Leonhart, get your soon-to-be-sorry hide down from there!!!" Melissa was now five and she was giving her parents a particularly hard time today.

"Mommy, I want to go see Quisty today!"

"Well we can't leave until you clean your messy room." Melissa bolted from the kitchen, straight to her room, and began to clean. Pretty soon, she had everything in her closet or under her bed. Rinoa came in and looked around.

"Well, it's a little unorthodox, but it'll have to do. We'd better hurry or your father will start up the Ragnarok and leave without us." Rinoa, being a sorceress, quickly cleaned Melissa's room magically behind her back, then headed for the door behind the parading Melissa. Once they were all buckled in the seats on the lower deck, they blasted of and headed toward the Fisherman's Horizon, leaving Esther behind them. Later on, Melissa played hide and go seek with her pet chocobo named Chicky, while her mother was mending some clothes that had holes in them. Squall, after a little while, had come down to the lower deck, after setting the controls to auto-pilot of course. He was making his way to the deck that Rinoa was on when Melissa and Chicky ran right underneath him. He tripped, bringing his daughter with him. In the confusion, Chicky had run off and hid in the ship. Melissa picked herself up and ran after it. Squall picked himself up as well, and began to dust himself off. He then heard a slight cough that indicated that Rinoa had seen the whole thing.

"So, what was that all about?" She asked as Squall pretended to dust himself, but was really edging closer and closer to his wife.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, still edging ever closer. "I don't know half of things our daughter does." He finally decided that he was close enough, and quickly stood up, grabbed his wife, and dipped her down, as if they were dancing.

"Oh I see you still have it in you," Rinoa said, recovering from the surprise attack. "I have always loved your smile."

"Well, you've given me reason to." All of a sudden, the Ragnarok gave a quick lurch and Squall and Rinoa fell hard to the floor.

"What was that?" Rinoa asked, but before she had finished, Squall had made it half way to the flight deck to investigate. Once up there, he quickly did a search of the vessel. To his horror, he saw there were intruders. The intruders' ship had latched on to the Ragnarok, which apparently had caused the sudden jolt. Squall instinctively grabbed his Gunblade, which he carried around with him since becoming a Seed. But before he could leave, a message came over the speakers:

"...Hello, Squall," a woman's voice began. "It seems that we meet again, although our last meeting wasn't as pleasant as this one."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Squall said worriedly.

"Ah, so the big, tough Seed can't even remember ten years ago when he beat me, no, destroyed me. All for that stupid girl! Now I'm here to seek revenge by taking another little treasure of yours. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"You give her back right this instant! Or I'll tearyoursoul out through your sorry excuse for a hide!!!" Squall screamed.

"Ooh, temper, temper. Besides, you couldn't rip my soul out through my hide, because thanks to you, I don't have one. Don't worry, all I want from your daught is her body so I don't have to leach off others. You can have _her_ soul, though." And with that, she left.


	2. A New Home

"Where are you taking me?!" Melissa demanded as a large Blue Dragon dragged her off onto the other ship. "You'd better leave me alone or my daddy will kick your butt!" The dragon paid no heed to what she was saying but just kept waking on. When they were on the ship, the Blue Dragon opened a door on the right side of the first hallway, and then stomped off. Melissa, after getting up off the floor took a look around the room. It looked as though she were in the fanciest hotel in all of Esther. The room appeared to have taken an ocean color theme. There were bluish green drapes over the few windowsills. There was a four-poster bed in the corner of the room which also had the same color blankets on it. Along one of the walls was a tapestry with numerous amount of green, blue, and bluish green jewels sewn into the fabric, apparently to look like several pictures. It looked as though they were telling a story. Before Melissa got a chance to try and figure out what it meant, a woman's voice came out of nowhere. "Do you like it, it tells the story of how I became a sorceress and the power struggles I've had with incompetent men." "Why did you take me away from my mommy and daddy?" Melissa demanded as she scanned the room looking for where the voice came from. "Ah, you're so young. You wouldn't understand even if I told you. But I'll tell you anyway. You see, I'm nothing but a presence, this would explain why you can't see me anywhere. But anyway, for me to come back to 'existence', I need a body to inhabit. But it can't be just any body, for one thing, it has to be female, and for another thing, I have to inhabit your body because- well it's a little too complicated for you to understand." "Tell me anyways!" Melissa demanded. She didn't understand some of the parts of what the woman was telling her, but she did understand the part that had to do with the woman having it in habit her body, and she did not approve one bit. "Okay, whatever. You see, your mother's body was fused with mine for a time, but your father took care of that in a hurry. But what they don't know is that your mother and I still remain bonded. If we weren't, I wouldn't be here. So I need to permanently inhabit a body that is female and is related to your mother, and you fit the category." "I want my mommy!!!" Melissa screamed. By now she had gotten a little more frightened about the prospect of having her body snatched by an evil woman. "Oh hush up. You can keep your body until it becomes the right age, and that won't be until you're the same age as your mother was when she fused with me. But until then, you will stay with me and you will be grateful that I didn't throw you into a cell at the bottom of this ship. If you need anything, just holler and I'll send some one up to accommodate you." "But where do I sleep?" There was no reply for the woman had already left. Melissa decided to take a chance and sleep in the bed. She had had such a hard day that she didn't even realize that it was way past her bed time, and she was pooped.  
  
When Melissa awoke the next morning, she saw that there was a breakfast of porridge and eggs, probably from something she hadn't seen before because the eggs looked like nothing she had ever seen. The breakfast was brought in along with a miniature table that was just her size. With it there was a chair and they both had matching bluish green doilies on them. Melissa, being very hungry, sat down and ate. She was about half way done when the door opened and a boy about six or so stepped in carrying new clothes with him. "These are for you," he said. "if you need anything else, just call." He started to turn around and leave. "Wait!" Melissa called. "What's your name?" The boy just stood there. Then finally, he replied. "It's Bryan." And with that he left. Melissa was sitting in her room on the ship in the clothes that were brought up to her. The breakfast dishes were long gone and she didn't know what to do. When Bryan had come and taken her dishes away, she had asked him what to do, but all he had said to do was change into the new clothes and wait. But Melissa didn't know what she was waiting for. So she sat on the bed and 'waited'. It seemed as though hours had gone by when something finally did happen. The woman's voice came back again. "It's time now." She said. "Time for what?" Melissa inquired. "You'll find out when you get there. An escort will be sent up momentarily. For now, just stay put." And then she was gone again. It seemed another eternity was going by, but now Melissa had started counting the jewels on the tapestry while lying with her head hanging upside-down off of the bed. There was about two-hundred or so of them but Melissa couldn't recount them for the millionth time because there was a steady rapping on the door. "Who's there?" Melissa called. "Please come with me, Miss Leonhart." Bryan had called through the door. Melissa sat up and immediately felt dizzy. She didn't realize that she had had her head upside-down for so long and now all of the blood had rushed to her head. She slowly got up and staggered to the door. Opening it gave her a big surprise. There was Bryan alright, but he had bruises and cuts all over his face. Melissa tried to ask what happened, but he cut her off. "Don't ask." He said. They winded their way down the many hallways of the ship until finally they came to a plain, gray door. Bryan opened it to reveal numerous children, all doing something different from each other. Some were mending clothes; others practicing what looked like magic, even some working on weaponry skills. Melissa was fascinated; how in the world could all of these kids fit in this one ship? Bryan led her through the groups of kids to another door. This door was also a plain, gray like the first one. They entered. Melissa didn't know what to expect. She looked around. It was just an empty room. She was about to ask Bryan what was going on, but when she looked over, he wasn't there. "Welcome child," it was the woman's voice again. "It's time to assign you your new duty." 


End file.
